First Impressions
by sweet intoxicationnn
Summary: One-Shot. Kendall and Jo discuss their first impressions of one another. Kendall/Jo


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"What? No, you go first."

"You brought it up."

"So?"

"So you go first."

"No."

"Fine."

Kendall took a deep breath and stared at Jo.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your hair," Kendall stated, a small smile etching its way across his face.

"My hair," Jo questioned a curious look in her light brown eyes. Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it was so long and golden and it shined so brightly in the sun," Kendall answered recalling the first moment he laid eyes on his current girlfriend. She had just moved to the Palm Woods from North Carolina, and Mr. Bitters was showing her the pool. She stepped through the doors, swiftly taking in the scenery , and as soon as Kendall saw her he knew he had to have her. She was absolutely gorgeous and her incredibly sweet personality didn't help quell the butterflies he felt in his stomach every time he looked at her. He vowed to himself he would make her his, no matter what. Three months later they're cuddled up on the couch in 2J, and Kendall couldn't imagine himself being any happier.

"That's sweet," Jo says as she leans over to press her lips softly to Kendall's cheek. She feels his fine, hardly noticeable scruff against her mouth and smiles as it tickles her slightly.

"It's the truth," Kendall tells her, grinning wide. "So what about me?"

"Hmm," Jo starts, thinking back to their very first day. "I think it was definitely your eyes"

"My eyes," Kendall asks, much like Jo did previously.

'Of course. They're amazing. They're such a gorgeous light shade of green, but sometimes I see tiny flecks of gold in them. That just makes them even more beautiful."

Jo smiles up and Kendall and he reciprocates, staring intently into her own lovely eyes.

"Thank you," he responds and kisses her forehead gently, breathing in the delicate scent of her raspberry shampoo. He soon removes his lips, and shifts his gaze toward her once again. He watches her pull herself up and crawl across the couch onto his lap. They continue to stare at one another with looks of pure adoration framing their faces. As she settles, her legs on either side of his hips, she angles her head slightly and presses her mouth to his. Their lips join together in a slow, passionate harmony. Kendall reaches up and grasps Jo's cheeks, putting control of their kiss in his hands. He tastes the sweetness of her strawberry lip balm and can't resist licking her full bottom lip. Jo shivers at the action and willingly grants him access to her mouth. Their tongues move in a tantalizing rhythm. Kendall lightly swirls his tongue against hers, and to his delight, elicits a faint moan from her. Jo, tired of being passive, decides she wants control. She lifts her hands from his sides and works them up his toned chest, feeling his muscles contract under them as she does so. She snakes her way through his arms and throws her own around his neck, clutching him tightly to her. She presses her body against his, eliminating any space that was once between them. She thrusts herself harder into the kiss and soon neither one of them can control the cries of lust emitting from their lips. Unfortunately, they both run out of breath and have to separate from one another to breathe.

As oxygen is gradually filling their lungs, the only sounds heard are deep, desperate pants. Once they both regain control over themselves they smile lazily, taking in the love that each of them share. Kendall reaches up and pushes some stray hair out of Jo's eyes. He secures it behind her ear and lets his hand travel to the side of her face. He caresses the smooth, warm skin beneath it and Jo's eyes close in pure satisfaction. Kendall lifts his head once more and presses a tender kiss to his girlfriends lips. Jo sighs in happiness and gently places her head in the crook of his neck. Her arms wrap themselves around his waist as his fall softly to rest on her lower back, holding her to him. They are silent for a few moments, simply drinking in the others presence. No words are needed.

Eventually, Kendall opens his mouth to speak.

"You know, your hair isn't the only thing I love about you"

"Is that so? Mind filling me in on the rest," Jo chuckles slightly from under him.

"Well, there's also your smile. It's so bright and beautiful, and takes the attention of anyone in a 10 foot radius of you," Kendall begins, twirling a few strands of her hair between his fingers. Jo giggles again and he takes this as a sign to continue.

"And your laugh. It's so sweet and wholehearted. I love that I can make you laugh. And I love your eyes. I love the way they light up when you tell me about a day on set or when you hear a song you like on the radio. I love the way you move. You're so graceful, and light on your feet. And beautiful. You're so incredibly beautiful. You just have this air about you that draws people in. Your essence is just so captivating. And you're the most caring person I've ever met. I've never met someone as genuine and amazing as you," Kendall finishes.

A moment of silence is heard before Kendall takes a long, deep breath.

"You're perfect," He states, certainty filling his voice.

Jo scoffs and rolls her eyes gently, a soft smile coating her lips.

"No I'm not," she brushes off, staring at her boyfriend.

"You are to me," Kendall replies, hardly above a whisper.

Jo is shocked at the conviction in his words. Her eyes gloss over and she is sure she's about to cry, but Kendall leans up and brushes his lips against hers.

"Don't cry Jo," he mutters almost silently. She nods her head and blinks away her tears, but one accidently makes its way past her brim and trails down her face. Kendall's thumb is there in a second, softly wiping it away for her. He leans in and kisses the spot where the salty liquid had once been. He looks up at Jo and smiles. She returns the gesture weakly.

"I mean it Jo," Kendall begins again. "You're perfect."

This time she doesn't argue, she just continues to smile down at him.

"Thank you," she breathes.

Kendall grins up at her and their lips collide once more.


End file.
